drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dragonkin
thumb|Dragonkin identifizieren sich selbst als DrachenAls Dragonkin '(en. für ''Drachen-Verwandte, selten auch Drachkin) bezeichnen sich Personen, die glauben, selbst Drachen in einem menschlichen Körper zu sein oder in einem früheren Leben Drachen gewesen zu sein. Die Überzeugung, selbst ein Drache im Körper eines Menschen zu sein, nennt man '''Draconity (von Draco und unity, en. für Einheit bzw. identity, en. für Identität)Varis Draconity-Blog: Was ist Draconity?. Dragonkin sind Bestandteil der Otherkin-Subkultur, deren Mitglieder sich als Fabelwesen identifizieren, in Abgrenzung zur Therian-Kultur, die sich als reale Tiere identifizieren. Diese Subkulturen werden als religiöse Strömungen angesehenJoseph P. Laycock, “We Are Spirits of Another Sort”: Ontological Rebellion and Religious Dimensions of the Otherkin Community, Nova Religio: The Journal of Alternative and Emergent Religions, Vol. 15, Nr. 3 (Februar 2012), S. 65–90, University of California Press, sehen sich selbst aber nicht unbedingt als solche. Geschichte Die Otherkin-Kultur hat sich in den 90ern aus Elfen-Online-Communities entwickelt und später auf andere Fabelwesen, inkl. Drachen, ausgeweitet.Polson, Willow (2003), The Veil's Edge: Exploring the Boundaries of Magic, Citadel Press, S. 95, ISBN 0-8065-2352-2. Die erste Community für Dragonkin war die 1993 von ExistingPhantom gegründete Usenet-Gruppe Alt.fan.dragons, die, wie ähnliche Usenet-Gruppen, von und für Fans von Drachen aus Literatur und Populärkultur gegründet wurde, mit der Zeit aber immer mehr Mitglieder ansammelte, die sich selbst als Drachen identifizierenLupa (2007), A Field Guide to Otherkin, Immanion Press, S. 25–26, 50, 52, ISBN 978-1-905713-07-3, worauf andere Mitglieder aber skeptisch reagiertenGypsyamber Berg-Cross, "Human-Dragons??," alt.fan.dragons, 14. Dezember 1993. Eine Umfrage im Juni 1994 ergab jedoch, dass sich knapp die Hälfte der Alt.fan.dragons User als Drachen identifiziertenColin Pascal, “Dragon poll,” alt.fan.dragons, 18. Juni 1994, und spätestens 1995 wurde der Begriff Draconity geprägtO. Scribner, Otherkin Timeline: The recent history of elfin, fae, and animal people, v. 2.0 . Alt.fan.dragons wurde zunehmend als AFD abgekürzt, woraus sich später die alternative Bezeichnung Alfandria entwickelteO. Scribner, Otherkin Timeline: The recent history of elfin, fae, and animal people, v. 2.0 . Weitere Dragonkin-Homepages und Communities entstanden im Laufe der 90er Jahre und danach. Die erste deutsche Dragonkin-Website war Nexus-Draconis, gegründet 2001 von Pattarchus StormWindO. Scribner, Otherkin Timeline: The recent history of elfin, fae, and animal people, v. 2.0 . Variationen Es gibt verschiedene Interpretationen, inwiefern Dragonkin mit Drachen verwandt sind. Manche sehen sich als Wiedergeburt eines Drachen, wollen also in einem früheren Leben Drachen gewesen sein und noch Erinnerungen aus diesem Leben haben. Andere sind der Meinung, im Körper der falschen Spezies geboren zu sein, ähnlich wie Transgender im Körper des falschen Geschlechtes geboren sindLupa (2007), A Field Guide to Otherkin, Immanion Press, S. 25–26, 50, 52, ISBN 978-1-905713-07-3. Wieder andere glauben, von Drachen abzustammenMichelle Belanger, Father Sebastiaan (2004), The Psychic Vampire Codex: A Manual of Magick and Energy Work, Weiser Books, ISBN 1-57863-321-4. Viele Dragonkin und andere Otherkin glauben, dass Parallelwelten existieren, aus denen ihre Seelen stammenKirby, Danielle (2006), "Alternative Worlds: Metaphysical questing and virtual community amongst the Otherkin", in: Frances Di Lauro, Through a Glass Darkly: Collected Research, Sydney University Press, ISBN 1920898549. Diese Parallelwelten erinnern oft an klassische High Fantasy Welten ähnlich Mittelerde oder Alagaësia, sind jedoch für gewöhnlich nicht identisch mit einer bestimmten Welt aus einem bestimmten Werk. Einige sollen sogar in der Lage sein, in ihrem Träumen dorthin zurückzukehren oder sogar körperlich eine Drachengestalt anzunehmen, wobei letzteres nicht bewiesen wurdeRaven Digitalis (2008), Shadow Magick Compendium: Exploring Darker Aspects of Magickal Spirituality, Llewellyn Worldwide, S. 178, ISBN 0-7387-1318-XLupa (2007), A Field Guide to Otherkin, Immanion Press, S. 25–26, 50, 52, ISBN 978-1-905713-07-3. Dragonkin identifizieren sich teilweise auch als verschiedene Drachenarten, so gibt es z.B. WyvernkinTumblr: Wyvernkin oder AmphitherekinTumblr: HoardingMemories. Dragon Code Manche Dragonkin und andere Otherkin/Therian benutzen einen so genannten Dragon Code, in deutsch manchmal auch Drachencode, um anderen mitzuteilen, wer sie sind. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Art Signatur, die in Kurzform beschreibt, welche Art von Kreatur sie sind, ob ihr soziales Umfeld weiß, dass sie "kin" sind, welche Farbe ihre Drachenform hat, wie alt sie sind, welche Atemwaffe sie besitzen uswTomorrowlands: The Official Dragon Code Page. Entwickelt wurde der Drachencode 1996 von Red DragonDDragon: The Dragon Code. Beispiel: DC.D s--- MR a++++ WL++* FTomorrowlands: The Official Dragon Code Page Übersetzung: D = Rasse: Drache, s--- = Sozialstatus: niemand weiß Bescheid, MR = Farbe: metallisch-rot, a++++ = Alter: uralt, WL++* = Gliedmaßen: vier Beine und ein Flügelpaar, F = Atemwaffe: FeuerTomorrowlands: The Official Dragon Code Page Im Jahr 1999 wurde der Dragon Code überarbeitet. Bezeichnungen im so genannten Revised Dragon Code beginnen mit DC2, um sie vom alten Dragon Code zu unterscheidenThe Revised Dragon Code: Official Information Page. Charakterzüge Typische Charakterzüge, die Dragonkin zugeschrieben werden, sindOtherkin-Wiki: Dragonkin: *antisozial, wünschen nur Umgang mit anderen Dragonkin *geheimniskrämerisch und verschlossen gegenüber anderen *sammeln gerne Dinge, die andere als wertlos betrachten *mögen wertvolle und glänzende Gegenstände Diese Charakterzüge müssen jedoch nicht zwangsläufig auf alle Dragonkin zutreffen. Die meisten Dragonkin, wie auch andere Otherkin, haben ein normales Privatleben, gehen zur Schule, Arbeit usw., fühlen sich dabei aber oft fremd in der GesellschaftKrahsahn: Otherkin. In der Populärkultur Die Dragonkin (bzw. allgemein Otherkin) Kultur hat wenig Repräsentation in der Populärkultur. Manchmal kommen in Werken Charaktere vor, die sich für Drachen halten, ohne dass ein Bezug zur realen Dragonkin-Kultur hergestellt wird. Fälle von Personen, die in ihrem Werk wirklich Drachen in Menschengestalt sind, werden im Artikel Humanoide Drachen behandelt. *Der in der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R. R. Martin und in der TV-Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnte Charakter Prinz Aerion Targaryen hielt sich für einen Drachen in Menschengestalt. Dies war bedingt durch die Legenden, dass Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen Drachenblut in sich tragen. Er starb, als er einen Becher Seefeuer (eine hochentzündliche Brandwaffe) trank, weil er glaubte, dass er sich dadurch in einen Drachen verwandeln würde. Bekannte Dragonkin-Personen Eva Tiamat Medusa thumb|Eva Tiamat MedusaEva Tiamat Medusa ist eine Bänkerin, die sich als Dragonkin identifiziertDragons Wiki: Dragonkin - Kommentar. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Dragonkin hat sie auch Schritte unternommen, ihren Körper dem eines Drachen anzupassen, mit einer abgeflachten Nase, 8 implantierten Hörnern, grün tattowierten Augäpfeln, am ganzen Körper tattowierte Schuppen und einer Entfernung der OhrmuschelnDer Westen: Erfolgs-Banker lässt sich operieren, um wie ein Drache auszusehen – so sieht das Ergebnis aus. Ihr Wunsch nach einer HIV-Diagnose war es, nicht als Mensch zu sterbenDer Westen: Erfolgs-Banker lässt sich operieren, um wie ein Drache auszusehen – so sieht das Ergebnis aus, da sie von der Grausamkeit einiger Menschen enttäuscht ist. Als sie als Kind in der Wüste ausgesetzt wurde, wurden die Klapperschlangen zu einer symbolischen Elternfigur für sie und später zur Inspiration für ihre tattowierten SchuppenVice.com: Ein Tag mit der Transfrau, die zum Drachen wurde. Siehe auch *Dragonkin im Otherkin-Wiki (englisch) *Krahssahn: Ich bin ein Drache - Fragen und Antworten zum Thema Dragonkin *Between Forest and Sea: A History of the Draconic Community - 1993 to 2000 - Geschichte der Dragonkin-Community von 1993 bis 2000 (englisch) *Between Forest and Sea: A History of the Draconic Community - 2001 to present - Geschichte der Dragonkin-Community von 2001 bis heute (englisch) Quellen en:Dragonkinro:Dragonkin Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Menschen